A Host Club Thanksgiving
by 2late2begin
Summary: Tamaki decides that this year the host club is going to celebrate Thanksgiving. K cuz I'm paranoid. No pairings, just the characters being themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first Ouran Highschool Host Club fic! XD Me and my friend were walking around today and she inspired this great Thanksgiving fic, and then that one led to this~ If you don't celebrate it that's fine, the characters in here haven't either and it could be a good learning experience, or you can just ignore this and go back to looking at other fics…that would b kinda mean though… Anyway I don't own Host Club or any of its characters, I just own my plot.**

A Host Club Thanksgiving 

_2late2begin_

_**Abandoned Music Room**_

"Everyone! I have made a fantastic discovery!" The other host's glanced over at Tamaki who had so rudely burst in screaming like a madman. Hunny-senpai, who had be having some cakes with Mori glanced up and licked the icing off his little fingers. "What is it Tamaki-chan? Did you find a new kind of cake?" he asked sweetly.

Tamaki shook his head fiercely and smiled even brighter. "No I found something better!" Hunny gasped and looked at Mori. "Takashi? Is there really something better then cake…?" He asked hesitantly. Mori, now caught in the awkward situation merely shrugged and looked back Tamaki, who looked ready to explode from holding himself together for so long.

"I…" Tamaki paused for a moment. "Discovered a holiday!"

Everyone just sat there for a moment in silence before Haruhi broke asked the question that she knew the others were all thinking. "What?"

Tamaki looked even more excited now. "Well dear Haruhi, tomorrow is November 24th, and in America they have a holiday then called Thanksgiving!"

The other hosts continued to stare blankly at their leader.

"Uh boss…" Hikaru began.

"You do realize…" Kaoru continued.

"We don't live in America." They both finished matter-a-factly.

Tamaki however remained undeterred, and spun around happily. "I know that, but that doesn't mean we can't give it a try! Mommy agrees with me, right?" He looked to where Kyouya had been standing silently up till now.

"Well Thanksgiving was originally used to celebrate the unity of the Native Americans and Settlers, but it could also be a day for giving thanks. Yes, if we were to use an old time setting and prepare a feast it could therefore draw in more costumers. Then again it is a foreign holiday, so we might not be able to get everything done in time…" He wandered out of the room muttering something about cost and preparations.

The rest simply watched as the door swung closed.

"Well I guess that means yes! Yay, Haruhi don't you worry! Daddy is going to make this the best Thanksgiving celebration ever!" Tamaki cried and threw his arms around his "daughter."

"Senpai, do you even know _how_ to celebrate Thanksgiving?" She asked trying to step out of the others crushing embrace.

Tamaki smiled up at her. "Nope, but it can't be too hard! All we have to do is follow Kyouya's instructions and we'll be fine!"

Haruhi sweat dropped, already knowing that this wasn't going to turn out well.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that is part 1. The next part will be, like in the story, on Thanksgiving if I can,which I hope I can do!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay Happy Turkey Day everyone! Hope you guys are having a good one so far. Here is the second part, just as promised! No pairings still…sorry guys, but I hope you will enjoy this either way~**

**I don't own the show or its characters, just my plot.**

**A Host Club Thanksgiving Part 2**

_2late2begin_

_**Thanksgiving Morning- Fujioka Residence **_

The next morning Haruhi woke to the sound of someone pounding on her door. Jumping to her feet she glanced at her dad's bed. Thankfully it was empty, meaning he must have gone to work early.

The pounding continued and even seemed to be getting louder. Sighing she called a quick, "Coming" and shuffled her way towards the front of the house, not even bothering to put on her slippers or robe.

"Hello?" she said drowsily as she opened the door. She managed to catch a quick glance of the twins before something warm and heavy grabbed her. "Ah! You look so cute in the morning Haruhi~" Tamaki cried as he nuzzled the others tangled, bed ridden hair.

"S-senpai!" Haruhi yelled furiously trying to escape the crazed upperclassmen.

"Good morning Haruhi, you remember what day it is right?" Hunny said happily from atop Mori's broad shoulders. It was only then that Haruhi realized that the entire host club was standing in the freezing morning air in front of her apartment.

"Yeah…" She answered hesitantly, noticing Mori-senpai letting Hunny-senpai down and moving forward a little.

"Good." Kyouya said cheerfully. "Then I am sure you realize that we are in a hurry and will excuse our behavior from this point on~"

"Wait. What are you…Wha! Hey, Mori-senpai put me down!" Haruhi yelled as she was suddenly hoisted onto the other's shoulder. She thought she heard a mumbled apology from the quiet older teen, but she quickly forgot about it as she found herself being carried down the stairs at an alarming pace and suddenly thrown in the back of the twins waiting limo.

"Already boss we got her! Now let's hurry before she figures out how to work the locking system on the door~"

_Wait what do they mean figure it out...?_

Haruhi looked down to where the locking mechanism should have been. "Eh? How can this even be considered a locking system for a car?" She cried as she caught sight of the lighted number pad, thumb scanner, and seven number combination lock.

_Rich bastards. _She huffed as the car sped away from her house at breakneck speed, and she thought she heard the twins laughing evilly from the front seats.

**(line)**

_**Hitachiin Residence **_

"What the…? Did you guys really get all this together in one night?" After arriving at the twin's mansion, Haruhi had immediately been rushed to one of the back rooms where an arsenal of 1600 style peasant cloths had been arranged in vast rows. The other hosts had already begun wandering around amongst the clothes searching for their costume.

Soon everyone had chosen their respective outfits and was waiting on Haruhi. "Come on Haruhi!" Hikaru called impatiently. "Yeah, you will only be wearing it for a few hours tonight at the feast tonight." Kaoru added.

Tamaki sent a glare at them. "Don't you rush my darling Haruhi!" and then for Haruhi. "Don't worry Haruhi, daddy will make sure they don't bother you anymore! Take as long as you want~" He glanced at his watch. "Though keep in mind we do still need to set up.

A few minutes later Haruhi emerged holding a large bag. "Okay, I'm done let head to the school and get started." "Okay, and don't worry I already had the food sent to the school~" Kyouya said, but no one noticed the small mutter that followed. "Well, I guess you could say that.." He quickly shook his head and followed the other to the car.

**Okay I decided to split this in 3 just so I will have time to write the last part and the feast to its fullest potential. I swear I will do everything I can to get it out tonight.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay last chapter! I hope you all had a good day and a tasty dinner~ A special shout out to Anime-Cartoon Freak and Miss Snicket** **McGidgette**__**who reviewed, fav'ed and alerted this story. Hope you guys enjoy~ **

**Still own only the plot….**

**A Host Club Thanksgiving Part 3**

_2late2begin_

_**Ouran Academy **_

_***The feast has just begun.***_

"Welcome everyone, to the first ever Ouran High school Thanksgiving feast! I hope you enjoy the festivities and we will be holding a small dance to finish off the night. Until then eat to your heart's content~" Tamaki's voice resounded throughout the room from his position a top the stair case.

Around him, scattered on the stairs themselves stood the other host in full attire. Tamaki had chosen more official looking pilgrims drab, with a matching hat. Kyouya had also taken on a pilgrim's appearance, though his was that of a blacksmith or farmer.

The others had decided to dress as Indians to represent the others present at the first Thanksgiving feast. The twins had decided to wear matching rags which they had claimed the middle aged Indians would have worn.

Mori was dressed like a warrior, with war paint brightly decorating his bare chest and face. Unsurprisingly there were many tissues used that night by Mori's regulars and their surprisingly tall nosebleeds.

Hunny had chosen a mini chieftain's robes and headdress, and had opted to talk in in a important and commanding tone. The girls had never screamed so loud in their life.

Tamaki smiled with pride as he watched their guest's happy faces, but that's when he noticed the empty table at the far end of the room. Leaning over to where the twin had just broken away from a group of girls he quickly got their attention.

"Why is that table over there empty?" he said quietly and gestured to the unoccupied table.

The brothers looked at each other and shrugged. "Well there _were _supposed to be more deserts there." Kaoru began. "But when we went to pick them up Haruhi wasn't done yet, plus she said that even when they were done she wouldn't need any help since they are relatively small." Hikaru finished and they shrugged again.

"Even so you have to remember that Haruhi is a G.I.R.L. She can't be forced to do labor!" Tamaki cried.

"Boss…" "She makes you look like the girl."

The brothers both began to snicker evilly as Tamaki reverted to his sorrowful corner, make little patterns on the ground with his finger.

Both their and Tamaki's attention was drawn, however, when a huge mountain or walking desserts appeared in the doorway at the top of the stairs.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki cried in joy, his earlier depression forgotten. "Don't worry, Daddy will help you carry those!"

Haruhi had chosen to wear the attire of a stable boy, not having paid much attention to the similarity of her own situation with the costume. (Both of them involve being kinda poor) Like Tamaki, she too had chosen a hat, those hers was flatter and had a feather poking out from the side. Her short hair had been wrangled into a short, low ponytail.

No one noticed Haruhi's dangerously loose shoe buckle. Or the way the shoe heels were just enough to catch on the base board lip at the top of the stairs.

"Senpai! Oh no I'm fine just make sure I don't run into anyone 'cause I really can't see where I am goin-" She was cut off, however, when those two earlier unnoticed details made themselves apparent.

The dangerously loose buckle caused Haruhi to stumble a little and therefor catch the back of her boot on the unnoticed base board. She barely had time to gasp in surprise as her foot met air, before plunging forward.

For Tamaki, who was about half way up the stairs, time seemed to slow. The desserts tipped forward, giving Tamaki a full view of Haruhi's shocked face as she began to fall.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled and threw himself the last few steps, ignoring the desserts that pummeled him like mini hailstones. He managed to grab ahold of the others waist and turn them so his back was to the floor. He smiled gently as he noticed that Haruhi's startled face was so close to him he could feel her warm breath on his face.

_If only this moment would never end…_

Sadly, time was not very compliant and reverted back to its original speed.

Tamaki felt/heard a loud crunch from his wrist, and someone yelling something, but despite his best efforts he felt his head hit something hard, and everything faded to black.

(line)

_**Ootori owned Hospital**_

Tamaki came to slowly, blinking a few times to clear his vision. He was laying on something soft, in a slightly dimmed white room.

"S-senpai? Are you awake?" Upon hearing the familiar voice somewhere to his left he immediately whipped his head to the side.

That was a bad idea.

"Ow…" he groaned as his head throbbed. "You probably shouldn't do that. Though you didn't receive a concussion, you will probably have a pretty nasty headache for a while." Tamaki opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) and squinted up at the two figures currently standing beside him.

Haruhi was standing closest and looked ready to start crying at any minute, while Kyouya stood a little off to the side, eyes hidden by the reflection on his glasses.

"Where am I?" Tamaki asked looking around him again, slower this time.

"You're at one of my family's hospitals. As for what happened, because I am sure that will be your next question, when you saved Haruhi from falling, you ended up hitting the floor pretty hard. I mentioned already that you hit your head, but you also broke your wrist, though it is nothing serious.

It was then that Tamaki noticed the bulky cast that had been put on his right wrist. He noticed that the other hosts had all signed it already.

"Wait… Where is everyone else?" He looked around again, but didn't see any sign of the others accept Hunny's stuffed rabbit lying at the top of his pillow.

"Oh don't worry, they should be back momentarily. I sent them to pick up a little something Haruhi prepared for the club members."

Tamaki gave a confused glance in Haruhi's direction, but the other refused to meet his eyes.

Suddenly the door was flung open and the remaining host came through, pushing with them huge carts of food. "Hey boss, nice to see you're up! We brought the food Haruhi made~"

Mori and Hunny-senpai were already dragging chairs and a table over to the bed to put the food on, but Tamaki barely notice. He could only stare at the vast arrangement of foods, no wonder Haruhi had taken so long in the kitchen!

"Haruhi…" he sniffed tears of joy streaming from his eyes. "You made all of this…for us?"

She simply nodded and blushed a little.

"Aw! You are the best daughter in the world!" He cried and was about to hug her, when suddenly a heaping plate of turkey, mashed potatoes, gravy ,stuffing ,and an assortment of other foods was shoved in his face.

"You have to eat it fast Tamaki-chan or its gonna get cold~" Hunny chided, happily eating his own meal. Nodding Tamaki took his first bite...and immediately decided that he was tasting a piece of heaven.

"It's delicious!" He sobbed and began to eat it as fast as he could while still being able to savor every bite.

The others too voiced their compliment on their friends cooking, causing Haruhi to blush and look at her plate.

For the rest of the night this continued, along with the telling of various stories and many rounds of rich-man poor-man.

As Tamaki watched his friends laugh and joke as Haruhi lost again, he realized that despite everything that had happened, this Thanksgiving had truly become a memorable day that he was sure no one would ever forget or stop cherishing.

**Well that's it! Ack it is currently 1:26 a.m and I have finally just finished this! Ugh I missed my deadline by just an hour and a half! Oh well either way I hoped you enjoyed this fic and I am actually thinking or adding an extra chapter for Black Friday…idk, but remember, reviews make authors happy and more prompted to write~**


End file.
